It is usual in the prior art to provide sliding screen doors, and the like, with rollers supported in channels in the top and bottom edges of the door. The rollers, in turn, ride on appropriate tracks on the top and bottom of the door opening. It is also usual in the prior art for the top rollers to be spring-biased so as to permit the door to be positioned in the tracks by a simple manipulation, and to permit the doors to be easily removed from the tracks when so desired.
However, the mounting of the rollers in the top and bottom channels of the door, and especially the mounting of the spring-loaded rollers, has required excessively complicated mounting brackets and assemblies in the prior art, which have proven to be difficult to make and to install during the fabrication of the doors.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive roller assembly which may be mounted in channels in the upper and lower edges of a screen door, and the like, merely by inserting each roller assembly into a corresponding opening in the channels, in a simple friction fit relationship therewith.